The exemplary embodiments relate to apparatuses and methods of attaching a solder ball, and methods of fabricating a semiconductor package including a solder ball.
High performance, high speed and small electronic components have been increasingly demanded with the development of electronics in the electronics industry. Ball grid array (BGA) type packaging techniques (e.g., a flip-chip BGA type packaging technique) are widely used in order to satisfy these demands. The ball grid array may include solder balls bonded to a bottom surface of a package substrate. The package substrate may be mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) with the solder ball therebetween. These ball grid array-type package techniques may increase the number and a density of pins of a semiconductor package. Solder balls may also be used in order to connect an upper semiconductor package to a lower semiconductor package in a package-on-package device.